objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Souleaternom/BFSP Remake Redesigns
I've gotten a fair amount of comments from people telling me to use the new IDFB redesigns in BFSP. I don't want to do that. That would be confusing. Instead, I've gone and redesigned the characters, referencing the new IDFB designs while retaining the look of the old designs. 8-Ball's design is more or less the same, but I did remake it from scratch. It is much cleaner now. Balloony's shine is circular now, and his tied bottom is bigger and no longer separate to the rest of the outline, like the IDFB design. Barfbag's outline is much thinner and has shading now. The corner is different as well, I used a similar corner as his IDFB design. Went with a different barf color as well. Basketball is more or less the IDFB design using the old color scheme. His old design was very bad to be fair. The shading was kept. Lines are a lot thinner. Bell's outline is a little like the IDFB design, but the bottom is still curved and her ball is still partially visible Added a handle for her string. Clock now has multiple angled designs like his IDFB design: left, right, center. The center is still the normal circle design. Bomby's design is the same. However, up until this point, I've never given Bomby his cake and Banana in BFSP. So I added them. I made the Banana from scratch, and then realized I could've used the one from the source files. Welp. Cloudy now has slightly fewer poofs, and said poofs are rounder, like the IDFB design. The shading was redone to be closer like the shading on the IDFB redesign, much simpler. Also, up until this point, I hadn't made a storm cloud variant on BFSP. I have now made it, featured here. Dictionary's color scheme is slightly changed. It was altered in IDFB. Dora is unchanged. Eggy's old design was bad. It had no outline and had 30 flat, randomly placed spots. Eggy's IDFB redesign has an outline and 11 large spots that have perspective. When redesigning Eggy for BFSP, I kept the number of spots (had to decrease it to 25), but sized them up and gave them perspective. Also added a much needed outline and went with the IDFB color scheme. Evil Leafy's design is the same. However, up until this point, I've never given Evil Leafy a side perspective. So I did that. I learned how masking works while working on Basketball's redesign. About time. Fanny's IDFB design is way too different to warrent any sorting of referencing to it ( Yellow Mechanical Fan > Blue Electric Fan). What I choose to do instead was create a front perspective of Fanny's old design. I like the turnout, but I don't love it. I spent three hours on it, believe it or not. I have a perfectionist complex, so I spent a very long time positioning everything. I played around with inner outlines, but couldn't make it work, which resulted in the inner shading. Fries' redesign is a combination of his old and new design. Lot of thought put into this one. When digging through his layers, I found both the fries and the stripes used in his BFDIA redesign. Decided to add back in the stripes. I wanted to keep the old fries, however, I decided to switch to the new fries. Just like how Eggy's spots were flat and randomly scattered on her body, Fries' old fries are all seen from one angle and are randomly placed in Fries' packaging. Ultimately, a bad design choice. So I went with the newer Fries, even though there are less of them. Also while digging through the layers, I found an alternate version of the logo that was rounder and, I think, nicer looking than the one they went with in BFDI 17/18. So, also made that switch. One other thing: said logo was labeled "B" Logo in the source files. While it may still be a parody McDonald's logo, I've decided to instead literally interpret the logo as a letter B. The B can stand for Belgium, where fries originate from (not France!). As such, Fries' logo will no longer be mirrored on show. Not that it really should have in the first place. Grassy's designed is unchanged. Marker now has an outline. I believe Hazel Cricket made an interpretation of how Marker's IDFB design would look uncapped, and Xany Leaves later used it in his Fan Animation. I decided to use it as well. Also FINALLY added Marker's Tattoo onto his arm. Naily's IDFB design was close enough to his old design to warrant using it, but I of course kept the old color scheme. Also made a side perspective that matches the outline of the old design, so it's not completely lost. Will probably also make a front perspective later on. Nickel's designed is unchanged. Will probably also make a front perspective later on. Nonexisty does not exist. Pie's outline was redone and is cleaner now. The pie itself uses the old shading (cleaned up). The pie tin uses similar shading as the IDFB design. Got rid of the ridges on the pie tin as well. Looked off tbh. Pillow uses the same outline as the old design but the shading/color scheme as the IDFB redesign. I wanted to use the IDFB design while keeping the corners round like the old design, but couldn't make it work. Remote buttons were slightly changed. I also did away with the inner outline in favor of the sub-cornering created by the color shades. Robot Flower's IDFB redesign is close enough to the old design, so I went with it. Roboty's IDFB redesign was only recolored, and while it does lack the gradient coloring, I prefer it, and thus went with it. Ruby's designed is unchanged. Saw uses the same outline and shading as the IDFB redesign, but keeps the old color scheme. Taco uses the same outline and shading as the IDFB redesign, but keeps the old color scheme. In addition, the ingredients are placed in the same place as the old design. Tree's outline was cleaned up, and the color scheme was kept, however I feel the old design's colors are too bright, so I darkened them by 20%. Normally, I'll keep the old color scheme or go with the IDFB color scheme if it's similar enough, as I don't want any major changes. This is one of a few exceptions (the other notable ones being Eggy and Basketball). The only thing I could feasibly use from the IDFB redesign (which, like Fanny, is too different to reference) was the shading of the tree trunk. Trousers is an OC, and doesn't have an IDFB design whatsoever. I cleaned up the outline. The face up, until this point, was a bitmap image of poor quality. I have finally made an actual graphic symbol in flash, drawn with a mouse. TV's IDFB design, like Roboty's IDFB design, is pretty much the same as the old design, only with simpler coloring. I want to do away with the gradient coloring, as those two (and 8-Ball, but his coloring is fine) are the only ones who use it. So I went with the IDFB design. Feedback is appreciated. Ignore the faces and limbs and focus on the character bodies themselves. Are they good, or do any of them look off? Category:Blog posts